ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Super Saiyan Full Power
Super Saiyan Full Power, alternatively known as Super Saiyan Fourth Grade or just plain Super Saiyan, is the mastered state of the ordinary Super Saiyan form, which replaces it once it is attained. 'History' The Super Saiyan Full Power state was foreshadowed by Goku when he suggested that he and Gohan should gain mastery over their regular Super Saiyan to rid of the instability and restless feeling, after discarding Second and Third Grade stages due of their flaws. It was later attained after the remaining months of a One-Year Training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. 'Appearance' Super Saiyan Full Power looks exactly like original Super Saiyan form, but thanks to the mastery, the user's eyes and facial features can become relaxed and even cheerful. Additionally, their aura alters somewhat, making the radiating energy become reduced in tandem, shown visionly by the aura becoming smoother into a steady flow of waves rather than rapid burst of spikes. When relaxed, the Super Saiyan's hair becomes yellowish-white then iconic golden-blonde when power up. 'Powers & Multiplication' Super Saiyan Full Power doesn't actually give additional power boost to the Super Saiyan's current Power Level. The achievement over the mastery is the reduction of ki consumption and their wild emotions are kept in check, allowing them to be more focused and enable more strategic fighting style and pattern of thinking. The additional achievement of the mastery is that the Super Saiyan can retain the form almost subconsciously. Because the ki consumption was reduced, the Super Saiyan can focuses the maximum amount of ki into attacks and stamina use. According to Vegeta, the feeling of Goku and Gohan's Super Saiyan Full Power is not the same feeling he gets around a normal Super Saiyan. 'Weaknesses' The only downside of the Super Saiyan Full Power is the difficulty of suppressing their powers to everyday functioning levels such as gripping on glass cup. 'Usages' ''Original Continunity 'Android Saga' The Super Saiyan Full Power was attained by both Goku and Gohan after spending the remaining months of the One-Year Training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber after Goku suggests they should focuses more on mastering the First Grade. They remained in the form for the whole 10 days for the Cell Games. When Goku shows off 50% of his powers to Korin then cross-analyze his powers to Perfect Cell, Korin dreaded that it could be not enough to defeat Perfect Cell, yet Goku remains confident. In the Cell Game, Goku challenged Perfect Cell after the bio-android comically one-shot Hercule. Goku utilized the 100% full powers in the rest of the battles but after Perfect Cell regenerated from being blasted in half by Goku's ''Instant Kame Hame Ha, Goku realized that, even at 100% of his powers, he couldn't beat Cell so he steps down and calls Gohan to be the next opponent, much to the Z-Fighters' shock. Gohan battles Perfect Cell at 100% of his Super Saiyan Full Power but due of his gentle nature, he fought half-heartedly and even begged Cell to surrender, realizing that Goku wants Gohan to unleash his hidden powers through rage so he can defeat Cell and he doesn't want to kill Cell, regardless his evil nature. However, it backfired as Cell is now very curious of Gohan's hidden powers and tried to many methods such as physically injuring Gohan and emotionally break him by sending 7 Cell Jr's to attack the Z-Fighters. When #16 encourages Gohan to let go of his anger and unleash his true power, Cell destroyed him by stepping on him as he prefers his own way. However, that act is the final push for Gohan to let out an explosion of anger and ascend to Super Saiyan 2. 'Majin Buu Saga' When Goten and Trunks first attains their Super Saiyan forms, they attains it through genetic inheritant and thus, they gain instant mastery. The Fusion Forms, Gotenks and Gogeta/Vegito inherited the Super Saiyan Full Power due of their fusees earning the mastery. 'Universal Survival Saga' When Caulifla attains the Super Saiyan form through alternate methods, she was able to remain calm and able to kept her wild emotion in check, suggesting she instantly gain mastery over the form. Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations